1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to a computer enclosure capable of being easily assembled and disassembled.
2. Related Art
A computer generally comprises an enclosure for housing various computer components such as a motherboard, a hard disk drive and so on. One purpose of the enclosure is to protect the components housed therein from physical damage. Another purpose is to prevent electromagnetic signals generated by components of the computer from escaping and causing EMI (electromagnetic interference) to other electronic devices in the vicinity of the computer. A further purpose is to prevent electromagnetic signals generated by other electronic devices in the vicinity of the computer from entering the computer and causing EMI to components of the computer.
The enclosure typically comprises a plurality of panels connected to each other with screws or similar fasteners. This inevitably slows down assembly of the enclosure, and increases costs in mass production facilities. In addition, the screws or other fasteners add to the inventory in a mass production facility. The more inventory items that need to be monitored, the higher the risk of production line shutdown in the event of a shortage of inventory.
Some computer enclosures adopt hooks to reduce or even eliminate the need for screws. Hooks formed on panels of the enclosure engage in recesses defined in other panels of the enclosure. Engaging force between the hooks and the other panels at the recesses is generally large enough to ensure stability of the enclosure. However, panels of some large computers such as servers are quite thick, to prevent electromagnetic interference. These panels are correspondingly heavy, and the engaging force of the hooks can be correspondingly powerful. This makes it difficult to manipulate the panels by hand.
Therefore, an engaging device for a computer enclosure which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.